


Show Me Your Teeth

by Marrilyn



Series: Kinks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Claiming Bites, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kinky, Kissing, Love Bites, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Sub Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader likes to bite. Rowena likes being bitten. It's a perfect arrangement.





	Show Me Your Teeth

Never, in a million years, did you think Rowena would let you do this. Yet here you were, kneeling next to her sitting form, eyes fixed on her neck. Her very white, very tender neck, exposed for you and you only.

You started slowly, pressing soft kisses to it, a light, gentle touch of skin on skin, so familiar yet so, so foreign. You'd kissed her neck before, but never like this. Never for this premise. After everything that had happened, you didn't think she'd ever let you near it again.

You were wrong.

Dear god, you were wrong, and you couldn't have been happier about it.

Rowena's skin was hot under your mouth, as if liquid fire had replaced the blood in her veins. Little moans left her mouth with every kiss you gifted her; they were quiet, almost silent, but even so you could hear them. You could  _ feel _ them. You knew her body as much as you knew yours. You knew what made her tick, what made her swell up with pleasure and burn with desire for more, more, more.

And you would give her more. You did, every time, and she always made sure to return the favor with just as much intensity.

Your heart jumped with anticipation at the thought. It wasn't just the prospect of her doing the same for you. Rowena, one of the most powerful witches in the world, a force to be reckoned with, a creature that could kill you in the blink of an eye with a mere snap of her fingers, let you do with her as you pleased. She let you manhandle her to your heart's desire, let you bring her to the very edge. She trusted you with her body, with her most vulnerable parts. She trusted you to know her limits, and to not cross them.

You were one lucky witch.

Your lips slid down her neck, butterfly kisses fluttering over her skin in their wake. You planted your hands on her shoulders for balance. Rowena sighed, loud, expecting, and tilted her head further aside, giving you better access.

"Good girl," you whispered in-between kisses. "Such good girl."

She moaned a tad louder. Praise worked wonders on her.

Your mouth stopped just behind her jaw, an inch below her ear. You kissed the chosen spot, over and over, like a quiet prayer. Rowena shivered in anticipation. Her breath hitched, coming out and going in in big gasps. You could practically taste her excitement.

Your tongue, wet, hot, circled the tiny bit of skin. Rowena responded to the new sensation right away. She twitched, and your hold on her shoulders tightened to keep her in place; it would do no good to have her moving around.

"Please, darling," Rowena said, voice a shaky, wanton whisper. Her accent was thick in the words, enchanting, mesmerizing, a delicious, so, so welcome melody to your ears.

Her neck was beautiful. So soft, so delicate. Exposed and vulnerable just for your eyes, just for your mouth, just for  _ you, _ all of you, to do with it as you pleased. You almost felt sorry for planning to ruin such perfection. Almost. For the second your lips fell on her neck for a yet another kiss and her artery of life pounded against them like a tiny hammer underneath her skin, all remnants of regret dissipated. You were left with nothing but want, pure, unadulterated, more potent than any drug.

You adjusted your hold on her shoulders. Rowena leaned her head further to the side. You rewarded her with a kiss to the chosen spot and another whisper of, "Good girl." Kiss after kiss after kiss fell on her skin, each eliciting sounds of pleasure; sounds that she desperately tried to hold back, that tore from her trembling mouth, too weak to restrain them.

You kissed her one more time, then your teeth sank into her skin like knives. The rich copper taste filled your mouth. Rowena gasped, startlingly loud. You sucked, and she started moaning, pain and pleasure, sweet as honey, taking over her, rendering her a shaky, screaming mess.

_ Your  _ shaky, screaming mess.

You had done this to her. You had broken her. The realization filled you with pride.

Her blood tasted sweet, more like candy laced with copper than blood. Something roiled inside it; something vivacious, electric.

_ Magic. _

It wasn't just a talent she possessed — she  _ was _ magic, as much as she was cells and atoms and nerves, as much as she was nature.

Magic  _ was _ her nature.

You sucked long and hard, savoring the taste of her in your mouth, and then pulled away. Rowena groaned, disappointed.

"You okay?" you asked, just to be sure.

"Aye."

She turned to face you, green eyes instantly falling to your bloodied lips. She captured them with her own. The kiss tasted like her, just as sweet, just as lovely. Her mouth devoured yours, devoured the remnants of her on you. She moaned into you, loud, content. Her hands wrapped around you and pulled you closer, pressing your body to hers. She was heat personified, and it spilled into you, bubbling up between your legs like a volcano nearing eruption.

From the corner of your eye you could see the spot you'd marked. A bruise had already started to blossom like a purple flower amidst the paleness. A beautiful sight, it was. She was yours, and now everyone would know it.

You relaxed into the kiss that had, by now, started to get rougher. You let Rowena lead, let her do with you as she pleased.

Let her repay you for the mark of pleasure you'd gifted her with.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the ever-awesome OswinTheStrange.


End file.
